Indiana Jones and the Lair of The Monkey King
by Hewylewis
Summary: Baloo is kidnapped by Don Karnage in hopes to find a sacred object known as the Simian Scepter. Kit figures that the only person who can save him is his hero, Indiana Jones! Cowritten by FlowersofAdversity. Chapter 3 is up. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Tale Spin belongs to Disney, Indiana Jones belongs to Paramount and Lucas Films.**

**A/N: In this story, humans and talking animals co exist. But the talking animals are only found in Cape Suzette, Thembria, etc. Enjoy!**

_The Gulf of Mexico, 1937_

A lone biplane was flying through the sky. Just then, a giant black shape appeared through the clouds. It was the air pirate ship, the Iron Vulture, with its loading dock wide open. Slowly the small plane entered the gigantic vessel, with the loading dock closing behind it.

The crew of The Iron Vulture were standing in single file as the plane came to a stop. The pilot of the small plane hopped out onto the floor, carrying a medium sized sack in his hands. He was Don Karnage, pirate captain of the Iron Vulture.

His crew saluted him as he walked towards them.

"I trust you have kept everything in order in my absence," he stated, still as arrogant as ever.

"Yes sir, Captain Karnage," said Mad Dog. "Now tell us, what's in the sack, what's in the sack?"

Unbeknownst to the air pirates, a mysterious figure watched from the rafters.

"It's a headdress, my fine crew. Thousands of years old, and possibly worth _millions_, maybe even more on the market. I'm hoping there is more gold to be found, for where there is gold...there is unsurmounted _power_," Don said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on, lets see it!"

Don tsked. "Not right away. You must understand, according to legend, this device was once worn by the ruler of Aztec society. Can you _imagine_?"

The crew scratched their heads, dumbstruck.

Don sighed in exasperation. "Never mind..." He slowly withdrew the rather bejeweled headdress from the satchel, and it had a nearly unearthly aura to it.

"Oooh," said Mad Dog. "Sparkly."

Just then, Dumptruck felt something rub against his foot. He looked down to see that it was an old, dirty, brown fedora. He bent down , picked it up, and examined it, smiling. "Hey fellers," he said. "Look at this neato hat I found."

"Wait a minute..._fedora_? Where did you find this?" Don questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I found it near my foot. Some sucker must've dropped it."

Suddenly, the sound of a whip crack was heard, snatching the headdress from Karnage's hand.

Another crack was heard, causing Dumptruck to drop the hat. They watched as it rolled along the floor, eventually stopping at the feet of a mysterious man. He was dressed in old kaki pants, an old white shirt, an old leather jacket, and a pouch around his left shoulder. He bent down, picked up the fedora, dusted it off, and placed it on his head. It was Indiana Jones. "I'll be taking that back...Thank you." He said.

Karnage raised an eyebrow. He then narrowed them and slowly smiled. "So, we meet again, Dr. Jones," he said, suavely. He didn't have to wonder why Indiana was on the Iron Vulture, but he was a bit curious why he hadn't sensed his presence earlier. Usually he could smell humans a mile away, thanks to their distinctive aura.

Indy smiled a bit. "Small world, isn't it, Karnage?"

"A bit too small, I'd surmise. But I am afraid, you cannot have this treasure. I worked too hard for it," Karnage said, with an air of egotism in his tone.

"No, I worked too hard to find it. You just stole it."

Karnage laughed so hard he wiped a tear from his eye

"This headdress belongs in a museum, not in your filthy paws."

"Doubtful...I can use it for so much more. In a museum, it would be worthless!" Karnage snarled.

"Well that's where it's going!"

"Not if I have any say about it it's not!" Karnage objected

Indy pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Karnage.

Don laughed hysterically. "You think that pea shooter can convince me." Just then, the rest of the pirate crew pointed their guns at Indy.

Indy stood there, silent. He then ran for his life.

"Oh...no you DON'T!" Don shouted at the top of his lungs, giving chase. "Get him you fools, he's getting away with my prize!"

All the air pirates then began to chase the human archeologist all over the Iron Vulture. He was hard to keep up with, thanks to the help of his trusty whip, which allowed him to swing from point to point in the Vulture. Carnage was beginning to lose his temper. He couldn't afford to lose that Aztec headdress now. Too much was riding on his comfortable retirement fund.

Indy also shot at some of the pirates who were chasing him. He then began climbing atop a pile of crates. Unfortunately, some of the pirates were right on his tail. Don was also not too far behind, eyes flashing with rage. Indy balled up his fists and began to punch the living daylights out of them. He then jumped off the crates and onto the floor. But alas, he was finally captured by Mad Dog and Dumptruck.

"Take him to the brig, boys!" Karnage shouted, picking up his headdress and dusting it off. He inspected it for any dings or dents. It was unharmed.

Another pirate, who was a golden retriever, came up and suddenly punched Karnage in the stomach and tossed the headdress back to Indy.

Karnage felt the wind being knocked out of him. "How...could you..." he said.

Indy smiled and turned to Karnage. "Sorry, Don. Joe's been with me ever since we met in Thembria."

Joe clapped his hand on Indy's shoulder. "It's about time you got here, Jones. It was getting very dull."

"Enough of this!" shouted Karnage. "Kill them, both!!"

"Time to go, Joe!" Indy said, grabbing Joe's jacket.

Joe felt the wind forced out of him momentarily and the momentum of being carried by someone seemingly weaker than him.

They rushed towards the planes, hurling boxes and crates at the pirates to slow them down. Indy pointed to Karnage's plane. "Think you can fly one of those things?"

Joe took a deep breath of air. "No, but I suppose I can learn."

"Good enough! Come on!" Indy then jumped into the plane along with Joe.

Joe remembered what he could from flunking flight school. "Let's see if Ol' Joe still has the magic," he said, turning some notches and hearing the engine start Then he realized something. "Indy, the loading dock is closed. How are we gonna get out?"

"Like this!" Indy shouted as he snapped his whip at the lever that controlled the bomb bay doors.

Joe's eyes widened with fear. "Oh no!" he said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Hang on, Joe!" Indy then pulled down the lever, causing the Bomb bay doors to open and for everything to fall out of the Iron vulture, crates, tools, and the planes.

The plane's engine hadn't quite started yet, and Joe was beginning to become a little frantic.

"Come on, Joe!" shouted Indy. "Hurry!"

"Come on, sweetheart...WORK!" he thought to himself Pressing the prime button, the engine finally gave way and the propeller spun. The plane then swooped up and flew off towards the horizon.

Karnage stood there, near the bomb by doors, gritting his teeth, narrowing his brows, and clutching his fists in anger.

"Boy," said Mad Dog. "That was a bust!"

"Der, I don't know who's worse," said Dumptruck. "That fat bear, Baloo, or--"

Karnage lifted his head and shouted, "INDIANA JONES!!"

Meanwhile, aboard the stolen plane, Indy took out and looked at the Aztec headdress. He gave out a small chuckle.

Joe turned to look at him, and smiled. "You got it back, great going."

Indy nodded. "Better inform the Mexican government that we've got a special delivery for them."

"Right..." Joe said.

"Sorry you can't come with me. I almost forgot your kind aren't allowed in the country without a government passport."

"It's quite alright. I can say, it is always a pleasure working with you. Just remember, give me some credit in this adventure!" Joe said, chuckling.

"I will. So, where are you off to next after you drop me off?"

"Cape Suzette, of course. I'm needed back at home. Archeologist's work is never done, I suppose," Joe said, smiling.

Indy chuckled. "When you get there, tell your wife I said hello."

"I will. Thank you so much." Joe responded, warmly. "Oh, and give my regards to Short Round.

The two of them relaxed as Joe began flying the plane towards Mexico.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the villain coming up is supposed to be dead, but I couldn't help but put him in the story.**

Meanwhile, in the depths of Zibaldo, Becky was on a safari trip searching for the elusive white wildebeest...Apparently, from what she had heard, its horns could be sold for _trillions_ of dollars. With that kind of dough, she could be set for life, maybe even take that vacation she wanted. She loved adventure, that was certain, but she _loathed _the heat. Luckily, she was appropriately dressed in her kaki safari outfit, complete with pith helmet. She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm.

"How much longer is it going to take? Haven't we at least found the area where the wildebeest live?" she asked her guide, who, ironically enough, didn't speak much English. She was dying for a drink of water.

"Becky, why are we on this wild goose chase?" Baloo asked. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we were here looking for truffles with that stupid pig?!"

"Baloo, this is _different_!" she snapped. "These horns are worth a _fortune_! Think about it...In these harsh economic times, don't you think we should have a little bit of stability? That's what I am looking for here."

"And me always there to save you from yourself."

Suddenly the guide stopped. Right in front of them was a sleeping white wildebeest.

Becky nearly squealed with delight. She knew already that getting its horns would be a bit of a challenge, but supposedly they would pop right off, since they shed them every month.

The guide, who was a cheetah, gulped in fear. "Are you you want to do this, miss?" he asked. "The pygmies around here worship the wildebeest. They'd get pretty mad if you take it's horns."

Becky didn't see any pygmies around. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, there are none around us...I'm sure we're safe."

Suddenly, the guide ran for his life, abandoning Becky and Baloo.

Baloo laughed. "Looks like he's got the right idea, Rebecca." he said. "Lets do what he did and scram."

Becky laughed a bit. "We can't! Not when we've come this far! Our treasure is right under our noses!" she said in a deliberate, but hushed tone. She then snuck over to the slumbering animal and grabbed one of it's loose horns. Slowly, she plucked it off, not disturbing the wildebeest.

Baloo breathed a sigh of relief.

She held it triumphantly in her hand. "Come on, let's get moving..." she said, grinning brilliantly. She looked almost like a woman possessed.

"Phew!" Baloo said. "For a minute I thought we were in trouble." They walked on for a good few feet when a spear was pointed at Becky's face.

Becky felt her hair stand on end. "Oh, _hi!_ Hello there, all you little ones!" she said, in a rather maternal tone. But her patronizing wasn't helping her.

"Wouldn't notice, huh?!" Baloo said, sarcastically.

Just then, they noticed a tall figure amongst the pygmy crocodiles. It was a human man. He was dressed in the same outfit as Becky, had a chiseled look to his face, and has short white hair. He smiled at the two bears. "Bonjeur," he said. Apparently, he was French.

"And who, pray tell are you?" Becky questioned, wondering where this human man came from.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rene Beloch, and it seems, Madame, that you have gotten yourself in a...sticky situation."

"Ha ha, very droll." Becky responded, sarcastically. "And just what do you have to do here at this point and time, Mr. Beloch?" she said. Baloo felt suspicious about his character as well.

"It appears that you have taken something very sacred to these pygmies. The horn of the white Wildebeest. I'll be taking it now." Beloch then reached out his hand.

"Not on your LIFE!" Becky shouted.

Suddenly, Beloch pulled a gun on her. "I insist."

"Do what the human says, Beckers," Baloo said nervously.

"Uh, pardon moi. Beckers?" Beloch looked confused.

"Yes, my name is Rebecca. Baloo calls me that, it's his nickname for me." Rebecca said, honestly. She was still a bit anxious staring down the barrel of Rene's gun.

"Well, Rebecca, hand over the horn and I'll set you free."

Rebecca bit her lip. So much of her financial burden could be alleviated by that one horn, but her life was in peril.

"Give up the Horn, Becky." Baloo said.

"Alright. You win," she said, sadly, giving him the intricate horn and sighing.

Beloch chuckled, looking at the horn in his hand. "Unfortunate isn't it? What was yours, is now mine. This horn will cost a pretty penny on the market."

"So you aren't gonna return it to the pygmies?" Baloo asked.

Beloch shook his head. "I don't intend to. You could warn them of what I am doing, but too bad you do not speak their language." He then raised the horn into the air, speaking in the pygmies' language as they bowed to the sacred horn.

Becky and Baloo now saw their chance to get away. "Come on, move it!" she said grabbing Baloo's hand and edging carefully past the pygmies. They didn't even notice she and Baloo were escaping.

But Beloch saw them get away. He motioned his hands to the Pygmies and they began to chase them. Beloch stood there, laughing in triumph at his stolen prize.

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Baloo were running for their lives from the pygmies, hoping to get to Kit and the Sea Duck as fast as they could.

"Doesn't help when they're throwing spears at us!" Rebecca said as she dodged one the pygmies spears. The little buggers had excellent aim. One spear nearly hit Baloo in the side and it left a bit of a scratch.

Suddenly, Baloo scooped Becky up in his arms and ran as fast as he could, shouting, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!"

Becky was surprised at this sudden burst of strength. Baloo sprinted toward the Sea Duck's cargo hold and ran inside.

Kit was at the navigator's seat, reading a newspaper, when he heard the door slam.

"Let's get moving, NOW!" Rebecca screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kit immediately obeyed, taking his seat and buckling up while Baloo primed the Duck to prepare her for take off. The engine whirred and crackled. Soon, the Sea Duck began to move.

"Yes, thank heaven!" Becky thought as suddenly she was jerked back, having no place to sit. "Ow! You could've _warned _me first before taking off, Baloo!" she said, but she wasn't really upset. She was happy that they were actively fleeing a potentially dangerous situation.

Kit went back to reading the newspaper.

Baloo was curious at what Kit was reading. "Hey Kit," he asked. "What could you possibly read in a newspaper?"

"It's about Indiana Jones! You do know he's my hero, right? Look at this! He's amazing!" Kit said, excitedly showing him the article.

Baloo raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He then read aloud. "Famous archeologist, Indiana Jones, recovers stolen Aztec headdress from Don Karnage. Mexican government eternally grateful for his deed."

The picture was hard to make out. It had a man, dressed in a fedora hat, brown jacket, a khaki shirt, brown work pants and boots, grinning from ear to ear with a fancy headdress. There was also a fellow Cape Suzettean in the shot with him, a golden retriever. He too, was an archeologist. He didn't seem to be that impressive though, just by first glance.

Baloo then showed the picture to Becky. "He seems smarter than you, Becky."

Becky grumbled and mocked the words. "Smarter than your's truly? Ha! I doubt that, HIGHLY, Baloo," she said, a bit stung by his words.

"At least he doesn't go around stealing horns off of wildebeest for money!"

Becky just hmphed and sat back in her chair.

"Man, I need a drink. How's about we take a break at Louie's?"

"Louie's? That horrible place?" Becky groaned.

"Sorry Becky, after an adventure like that, I need to party."

"You go on ahead. I'll stay in the Duck," she said, crossing her arms.

The Sea Duck then turned, heading for Louie's.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sea Duck had just landed at Louie's. Baloo walked in with Kit, who was still carrying the article from the newspaper.Baloo walked up to the bar, Kit following close behind him. Just then, they were greeted by Louie.

"Hey, you two! Aren't you a sight for Louie's sore eyes! Where ya been?" Louie asked, hugging his old pal. He paused momentarily. "You look beat though, buddy. What's up? Care to tell ol' Louie about it?"

"Rebecca dragged me along on another of her get rich quick schemes!" Baloo said. "We almost got killed by Pygmies...again!"

"Man...That's a real drag. I bet a drink would do you some good. What 'cha have?" Louie said, feeling sorry for his old friend.

"The usual."

Louie quickly got him a "Tropical Thunder" which had rum, vodka, pina colada, mango, passion fruit, bananas and a cherry topping it through a small bright orange neon sword skewer.

Baloo took the drink. "Thanks."

Kit was given the usual banana/chocolate coconut sprinkled milkshake. "Come to poppa!" he said, eagerly.

Louie chortled a bit. He then noticed the article Kit had. "Hey, what's this?" he said, curiously.

"That, my friend is an article about the world-famous Indiana Jones!" Kit responded, proudly. His eyes were full of inspiration whenever he said Jones' name.

Baloo looked to him, looking jealous. "Aw come on, little britches, what does that human got that I ain't got?" he asked.

"For one, he found a priceless artifact. For two, he narrowly escapes danger, always intact. And for three...He's a snappy dresser," Kit said, quite honestly.

"I'm all those! Me and Louie have had tons of adventures like that guy. Ain't I right, Louie?"

Louie didn't have to think long. "We certainly have. You really should have more respect for your elders," Louie said, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Kit rolled his eyes. He simply wouldn't listen to reason.

"Too bad Becky isn't like us," Baloo said. "Going after treasure instead of feathers, truffles, or horns."

Kit became a little curious. "Wait...You two went after treasure? Were you successful?" he inquired, setting aside his newspaper momentarily.

"Well...not always."

Kit grinned. "You gotta tell me more," he said, leaning forward intently.

"Actually we were thinking of going after the Simian Scepter."

Baloo raised an eyebrow. "The what?" he asked, confused.

"What, you never heard of it? Don't tell me you've been slackin' in your research, buddy! It belonged to this ancient swinger called the Monkey King." Louie said, a bit shocked at Baloo's ignorance. He then pulled out a small napkin drawing from his pocket.

Baloo tried not to laugh at the design of it. It looked utterly ridiculous. "You're kidding right? That is the funniest staff I have seen!"

Louie smiled. "Funny looking yes, but I know more about it than you do, Baloo," Louie said, mysteriously

"Like what?"

"This isn't the place to discuss it. The walls may have ears," Louie said, in a near whisper. He then pulled another piece of paper from his pocket, only this time it was a map.

"A map?" Baloo asked.

"Shhh!" Louie said, covering Baloo's mouth. "Yes, it's a map. It has the location of where the Simian Scepter is rumored to be."

"Seems interesting," Baloo whispered. "How's about you me and Kit go after it tomorrow?"

"You know, I was hoping you'd ask me that," Louie responded, eager to set out on another adventure. Doling out drinks had gotten him a bit down in the dumps.

"How's about it, little britches?"

Kit's eyes were wider than saucers. "Really ? You'd let me go along with you ?", he said, so excited he felt as if he would burst.

"I let you go along with me when we went to Walla Walla Bing Bang didn't I?"

Kit nodded. He could never forget that adventure.

Baloo then took the map. "See ya bright and early tomorrow, Louie."

Kit couldn't' wait. He wondered if he could even go to sleep tonight since he was simply too excited to go to bed.

Unbeknownst to them, two air pirates undercover, heard the whole story.

--

The next morning, Kit was fast asleep in the Sea Duck, when he heard a car pull up, It had to have been Becky.

Kit stretched, yawned, and climbed out of his hammock. Groggily he approached the car, yawning and stretching.

Becky seemed to be worried, wringing her hands nervously. Kit was curious. "Kit, oh thank goodness...you're still here. Have you seen Baloo anywhere?" she asked, apprehensively.

"Isn't he asleep inside the office?" Kit asked.

"No. He's _gone_! It's not like him to simply vanish like that."

Kit turned to see the door to Hire for Hire had been broken. He gasped. "No...This is bad." he said, quickly checking the building out. He found a note on the table. There appeared to be quite a bit of a struggle.

Becky found the note and suddenly dropped it. "It's worse than I thought." she said, suddenly going pale.

"What is it?" Kit asked.

Her voice wavered. "The Air Pirates have him. I have no idea why they want him though. He's of no use to them."

Kit's eyes widened. He remembered what he had seen in Louie's and a sudden realization came to him. "Actually, yes...he does, Ms. Cunningham," he confessed.

Becky raised an eyebrow.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kit walked up to the door and turned the knob. He opened the door to find a tall male golden retriever dressed in a suit with a Higher for Higher flyer in his hand. "Hello," he said. "Is this Higher for Higher?"

"Yes, you have the right place. What can we help you with ?" Kit said. Joe could still see the expression of worry on Rebecca's face, not noticing there had been a kidnapping and scuffle earlier.

"Greetings, I'm Dr. Joe Retriever, of the Cape Suzette institute of Science. I was hoping you could deliver a package but, I can see it isn't a good time." Joe then noticed the note Rebecca had. "Might I see that for a moment?" he questioned. Rebecca didn't know this fellow, but oddly, she had a feeling she could trust him.

"Of course.", she responded, handing it to him.

Joe then read the note. He raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity. He remembered the Air Pirates from before. They were fierce, and hard to be reckoned with, unless the right price was offered. The note itself was signed by Karnage, their leader. "Hmmph. Funny that windbag would have the _time _to even write a note, seeing he's so wrapped up in himself," he thought, grumbling a little.

Kit then remembered something. He rushed to Baloo's record player and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the map.

Becky raised an eyebrow "What is going _on _here?!" Becky demanded.

"Yes," said Joe. "Please tell us young man."

"Baloo and Louie were talking about a staff...a Simian Scepter, I believe it was called. Louie had a map of its rumored location...", Kit began

Joe seem intrigued. "What else do you know of this Simian Scepter?" he inquired.

"That's about it," Kit answered.

"There's more to that scepter than meets the eye. I know it!"

"Never mind this stupid scepter!" Rebecca shouted. "What about my pilot?!"

"He's part of the puzzle, my dear," Joe stated, seriously.

"How are we gonna get him back?" kit asked.

Joe simply handed him a card that had a familiar name on it "I think I may know someone who could help."

"Who?" Becky asked.

Joe smiled as he noticed the article about Indiana Jones that Kit has posted on the wall. "Let me think…"


End file.
